It's the way that you blush when you are nervous
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward y Bella tienen un dulce momento en la sala de ella. Edward vampiro, Bella humana. Situada en alguna parte entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva. One-shot. Regalo para Anto Story.


**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama del one-shot es mía.

**Dedicado total y completamente: **a la Señorita Cutuli (: Por qué amé su nota y es un amor de persona.

**Canción: **Lullaby-the spill canvas.

**BPOV.**

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa, recostados cómodamente en el sofá. El se encontraba acostado de espaldas sobre el sillón, y yo me encontraba boca abajo sobre él.

El turno de Charlie se había alargado y había estado de acuerdo en que Edward se quedara conmigo para no estar sola a estas horas. El reloj marcaba las doce en punto de la madrugada la última vez que lo vi. Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde ese momento.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cabello dulcemente con una de sus manos, y yo relajé mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su exquisita esencia.

"Te amo." Susurró suavemente cerca de mi cabeza, mientras colocaba un delicado beso en lo alto de ella.

Suspiré de placer, mientras sentía como recargaba su boca en mí. "También te amo."

Sus labios se estiraron en una enorme sonrisa contra mis cabellos.

Sonreí yo también, y me dediqué a acariciar uno de sus brazos distraídamente con la punta de mis dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba guiar por la sensación de paz y protección que me inspiraba el momento.

Escuché a Edward suspirar y alcé la cabeza un poco, para verlo. Se había separado un poco de mí y su cuello estaba ahora descansando en uno de los brazos del sillón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello distraídamente con una mano y a hacer suaves círculos en mi espalda con la otra. Una pacífica sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Coloqué un pequeño beso en su pecho, justo debajo de su clavícula, pensando en lo mucho que me amaba y en que disfrutaba este momento tanto como yo. Luego dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas, y un poco de luz lunar se colaba por la ventana, dando a la sala un ambiente aún más romántico y relajante.

Gracias a ello, y a las caricias de Edward, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis ojos comenzaran a cerrarse solos. Después de todo, debían ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada.

Mi respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada, y ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos ni por un momento más. Prácticamente estaba dormida.

Movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro contra el pecho de Edward, para evitar dormirme y perderme de este momento tan especial que estábamos teniendo. Tan puro y privado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos un momento como este para nosotros solos, y no quería arruinarlo por mis tontas necesidades de humana.

Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo. "Duerme amor." Acarició con sumo cuidado, delicadeza, y amor, mi mejilla derecha. "Estaré aquí en la mañana."

Suspiré entre sueños. "Lo sé." Admití. "Pero no quiero."

Edward tomó mi mano, que descansaba junto a su brazo, y se la llevó a los labios para darle un suave beso.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada tan característica de él.

Me encogí de hombros. Demasiado adormilada para si quiera pensar en alguna una respuesta. Podía escucharlo y sentir sus caricias, pero las veía desde otro punto. Era como si estuviera soñando y mirándome desde arriba.

Rió por lo bajo una vez más, y puso uno de sus nudillos en mi barbilla para 'apoyar' su mano. Luego hizo un medio círculo con su pulgar desde mi mandíbula hasta mis labios. Muy suavemente.

Su gesto me hizo temblar levemente y subí ambos codos encima de su pecho, para después apoyar mi cabeza en ellos y mirarlo.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti?" Pregunté con voz patosa, levemente dormida.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "¿Qué?"

"La forma en la que me tratas." Expliqué. "Con tanto amor y delicadeza que me haces querer llorar de felicidad con cualquier gesto."

Edward sonrió y acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído, para después doblarse y darme un dulce beso en la frente.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de sus suaves y fríos labios contra mi piel.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti?" Preguntó con voz baja y suave, no más fuerte que un susurro.

Lo admiré por un momento, antes de responderle. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana lo hacía verse aún más perfecto. Incluso más perfecto que a la luz del _sol_.

"¿Qué?" Use el mismo tono de voz que él había usado.

"La manera en la que te sonrojas cuando estás nerviosa." Susurró suavemente.

Sentí el color ascender a mis mejillas, y Edward dejó salir una carcajada.

Me reí de lo irónico del asunto.

"¿Ah, sí?" Pregunté. "¿Es por eso que siempre luchas para ponerme nerviosa?"

Negó, dedicándome su hermosa sonrisa de lado. "Yo no lucho amor. Me sale natural."

Reí suavemente. "Eres un grosero." Bromeé.

Acarició dulcemente mi mejilla –aún roja, podía apostar- con su dedo índice. "¿O tú te sonrojas muy fácilmente?."

"No." Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en mi rostro. "Eres un grosero."

Su musical risa hizo eco en la habitación. "Soy un grosero, entonces." Coincidió conmigo.

Asentí antes de dejarme caer sobre él de nuevo, y acomodarme de modo que mi cara quedara en el hueco de su cuello, un poco apoyada en su hombro y su mandíbula tocara lo alto de mi cabeza.

La mano de Edward volvió a mi espalda, y siguió trazando figurillas en ella.

Era increíble lo bien que Edward podía hacerme sentir con tan solo unas palabras, una mirada, o una caricia. Me hacía sentirme amada, deseada y especial. Era un sentimiento _mágico_. Y estaba segura de que yo provocaba lo mismo en él.

"Ahora duerme." Demandó, tiernamente.

Suspiré contra su cuello, y eso lo hizo temblar un poco. "Bien." Accedí al instante.

Me sentía demasiado cansada ya, como para pelear con él. Además, ya estaba prácticamente dormida, de todos modos.

Escuché vagamente como tarareaba mi nana, y me dejé llevar por el mundo de los sueños. Pensando en Edward y _en la magia de nuestro amor._

_

* * *

_**N/A:** No sé. Simplemente salió (x Dedicado a **Anto Story** por qué es un amor de persona, y por que _el amor es magia_.

**It's the way that you blush when your nervous:** Es la manera en la que te sonrojas cuando estás nerviosa.

-¿Review? (:


End file.
